The Second German Reich (Europa Gloria)
THIS DATA COMES FROM 1986; AFTER THE 101 YEARS OF PEACE ENDED The German Empire, officially the '''Second German Reich '''is a Constitutional Parliamentary Monarchy. It includes 22 provinces, 3 administrative cities, 1 capital state, and 4 overseas colonies. The country owns Real-World Germany, Eastern Poland, Tanzania, Burundi, Rwanda, Uganda, Namibia (Expect a small jut of land coming out of the country in the Northeast), Cameroon, Parts of northern China, and Papua New Guinea. Various Germanic tribes have occupied the northern parts of modern Germany since classical antiquity. A region named Germania was documented before 100 AD. During the Migration Period the Germanic tribes expanded southward. Beginning in the 10th century, German territories formed a central part of the Holy Roman Empire. During the 16th century, northern German regions became the center of the Protestant Reformation. In 1871, Germany became a nation state when most of the German states unified into the Prussian-dominated German Empire. In 1886; the Berlin Conference ended with the agreement to split power between the countries of Europe. The German Empire got Real-World Tanzania, Burundi, Rwanda, Uganda, Namibia (Expect a small jut of land coming out of the country in the Northeast), Cameroon, Parts of northern China, and Papua New Guinea. They got all these lands in the Peace of Istanbul, after the 7 year long the Great European Expansion Wars; where each country in the Berlin Conference got there agreed land and help each other during the war. Due to the 101 Years of Peace also being agreed at the Berlin Conference; there was great peace until 1986; when the treaty ended. In 1936; they sell Alsace-Lorraine to France in exchange for 56$ Billion. The German Empire was eventually dissolved in the Peace of Versailles after the First Great War. The German Empire turn into a republic and their colonies were given to other countries. In the 20th and 19th century, The German Empire has become a great power and has the world's fourth-largest economy by nominal GDP. As a global leader in several industrial and technological sectors, it is both the world's third-largest exporter and importer of goods. The German Empire is a developed country with a very high standard of living; especially in European areas. Well sustained by a skilled and productive society of hundreds of millions of skilled craftsmen in every field. It upholds social security and a universal health care system, environmental protection and a tuition-free university education. The German Empire was a founding member of the Germanic Alliance with Scandinavia and Austria-Hungary in 1923. It is part of the Free Border Area, and became a co-founder of the Global Trade Organization in 1999. The German Empire is a member of the Council of Europe (CE), the G4, North Sea Economic Organization (NSEC) and the Three Alliances Council. The national military expenditure is the 2nd highest in the world; right after the United Kingdom. They have the most effective army and the 2nd most powerful fleet after the United Kingdom. Known for its rich cultural history, the German Empire has been continuously the home of influential artists, philosophers, musicians, sportspeople and entrepreneurs. It is a global leader in science and technology.